


Идеал

by Rashiro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro
Summary: Она — идеал. Но все ли ее поступки совершенны?





	Идеал

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Ночная Тень

Панси — идеал слизеринки: красивая, гордая и неприступная. Изящная фигура, блестящие тёмные волосы и легкая полуулыбка, не покидающая красиво очерченных губ. Она всегда выглядела безупречно, не позволяла себе ни малейшей оплошности, будь то сломанный ноготь или приставшая к мантии нитка. Даже выражение лица она контролировала с особой тщательностью: лёгкие снисходительные кивки подругам, презрительный взгляд для врагов-гриффиндорцев, чуть больше блеска в глазах и милая улыбка для Драко Малфоя.

Драко Малфой и Панси Паркинсон — самая красивая пара Слизерина. На людях они играли свои роли, роли влюблённых аристократов. Никто не сомневался в том, что после школы они сыграют свадьбу. Никто, кроме них самих.

Год назад, на шестом курсе, они поняли, что не подходят друг другу. В то время Драко всерьез увлекся младшей Гринграсс, и Панси приходилось покрывать парочку. Панси прекрасно понимала, что хрупкая и покладистая блондинка Астория больше подходит на роль миссис Малфой, нежели она, Панси, с её смоляными волосами и взрывным темпераментом. Но разрывать помолвку без согласия родителей и так спонтанно было бы категорически неверным решением. Именно поэтому они с Драко продолжали разыгрывать этот фарс на людях, а c наступлением сумерек исчезали из слизеринской гостиной, чтобы появиться там утром. Вдвоём.

Вот и сейчас Панси сидела в одном из заброшенных классов в подземелье, обеспечивая алиби Малфоя. Асторию покрывала её старшая сестра Дафна, которой вовсе не нужно было таскаться по старым и пыльным аудиториям, чтобы сидеть там всю ночь, изображая ночь страсти. Панси вздохнула и достала из кармана уменьшенные свитки — её домашняя работа, сочинение по зельеварению. Увеличив пергаменты, она бросила их на стол — работать над заданием Снейпа не хотелось вовсе.

Класс, который она выбрала этой ночью, мало чем отличался от остальных: такой же заурядный и незапоминающийся — те же ряды покосившихся столов и пыльных скамеек; гигантские шкафы, заполненные всяким хламом, выстроились у стены, словно несли свою вечную вахту. С другой стороны стояли стеллажи с книгами, половина из которых уже давно упокоилась на полу.

Тихо и спокойно — никому в здравом уме и не придёт в голову зайти сюда в столь поздний час.

Панси неспешно прошлась между рядами столов и остановилась у последнего. Тонкий палец прикоснулся к пыльной столешнице и, замерев на пару секунд, нарисовал смешную рожицу. Затем еще одну, женскую. Она не задумывалась над тем, что происходит, а просто наблюдала за неровностями появляющихся линий.

«Драко + Астория».

Написав это, Панси на несколько мгновений задумалась: иногда ей казалось, что младшая Гринграсс идеально подходит на роль будущей миссис Малфой, но в то же время её настигало чувство противоречия и несправедливости. Ведь ей, наследнице семьи Паркинсон, обещали блестящую партию с детства, а теперь Драко разрушает многолетний договор какой-то непонятной блажью, недопустимой для будущего наследника семьи Малфой. Он удовлетворяет свои прихоти, а она, Панси, должна из-за этого страдать. Хотя какие страдания могут быть из-за человека, которого уже не любишь.

Несколько минут спустя она нерешительно поднесла палец к столу и нарисовала еще две рожицы и подписала: «Панси + ...»

У нее никого нет, кого можно написать рядом. Ведь для общественности она до сих пор считается невестой Драко Малфоя. Никто, кроме них двоих и сестер Гринграсс, не знает правды. А пока они держат все это в секрете, ни один парень и подойти близко не посмеет, ведь она — собственность наследника Малфоев. У неё нет свободы действий, она не может себя скомпрометировать. Ни малейшего намёка, ведь тогда все прикрытие пойдет насмарку.

А ведь есть тот, которого она хотела бы видеть рядом с собой, — красивый, не уступающий самому Малфою, умный и... добрый. Когда он был рядом, Панси хотелось тонуть в этих синих глазах, слушать его голос, прикоснуться к нему… не отпускать его от себя.

Пальцы сами выводили продолжение фразы, не слушаясь голоса разума.

Она погрязла в стальных рамках самоконтроля и недозволенности: должна подчиняться нелепым правилам, должна играть эту роль, должна покрывать других. Столько всего должна, в то время как он… Он не обращает на нее внимания, потому что она до сих пор "невеста Малфоя".

Задумавшись, она не услышала скрипа открывшейся двери, а затем и тихих шагов, нарушивших многолетнюю тишину кабинета.

— Панси, что ты здесь делаешь? Разве ты не должна быть с Драко? — тихий голос раздался за её спиной.

Резко обернувшись, она пытливо посмотрела в синие глаза Блейза Забини.

— То же самое могу спросить и у тебя. Разве ты не должен совращать очередную красотку где-нибудь в заброшенном классе?

Забини хмыкнул, а Панси поняла, что только что сказала глупость. Он и она в заброшенном классе наедине. Но ведь Блейз не может знать ни о том, что Драко теперь с Асторией, ни о её собственных чувствах.

— Он сказал, что сделает мне сюрприз и просил ждать здесь…

Нелепая ложь, шитая белыми нитками. В такое не поверит даже гриффиндорский первокурсник, но молчать было нельзя. Нельзя было позволить возникнуть даже тени подозрения о том, что происходит на самом деле.

— Панси, я их видел, — его голос был тихим и грустным. Непривычным.

— Видел кого? — она решила не признаваться до последнего — ничего не знает, ничего не видела и не слышала.

— Драко и...

— Снейпа? — закосить под дурочку получилось неудачно, но, может, Блейз поймет, что нужно просто промолчать, что совсем не нужно произносить вслух этих слов.

Панси с мольбой смотрела ему в глаза и мысленно повторяла про себя: "Молчи, молчи, не говори ничего".

Забини тяжело вздохнул и также тихо закончил:

— Нет, МакГонагалл. Она назначила Драко отработку. Думаю, что он вряд ли уже вернется сюда. Тебя проводить до гостиной?

Его рука нежно обняла её за талию, привлекая к себе. Тотчас Панси уперлась кулачками в его грудь и попыталась вырваться из объятий, таких желанных, но, к сожалению, запретных.

— Не надо, Блейз, — едва различимый шёпот.

— Твои губы говорят одно, но думаешь ты совсем иначе.

Он уже притянул ее к себе и с едва заметной улыбкой перевел взгляд на рисунки и надписи на пыльном столе.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Я все о тебе знаю, Панси, — нежно прошептал он и наклонился к ней так близко, что она могла разглядеть своё отражение в его глазах.

Возможно, сейчас она казалась маленькой и испуганной, но еще больше она хотела его. Чтобы он принадлежал ей, а она — ему. И к черту конспирацию!

С этими мыслями она прижалась дрожащими от волнения губами к губам Блейза. Он не оттолкнул её, нет — поцеловал. Долго, нежно и с упоением.

Его руки уже не лежали на её талии, они ласково гладили Панси по спине, не решаясь позволить себе большего. Она хмыкнула и, взяв его руки в свои, сама положила их себе на грудь.

— Ничего не говори, просто будь со мной, — прошептала в губы Блейзу.

Он тихо фыркнул и в очередной раз поцеловал её. Все так же страстно и в то же время нежно.

Его руки ласково поглаживали её грудь, а Панси тихо млела от этих прикосновений. Блейз был более чутким, нежели Драко, он не был с нею груб и словно читал её мысли, угадывал желания.

Панси уже давно откинула все сомнения и теперь со всей страстностью отдавалась во власть его поцелуев... нежных, требовательных, опьяняющих.

Она запрокинула голову, когда Блейз стал покрывать поцелуями её шею; простонала что-то одобрительное, когда он начал расстегивать пуговицы её блузки, прикасаясь теплыми руками к шелку белья.

Тихий шёпот на ухо:

— Ты уверена?

Утвердительный кивок.

Тот же тихий шёпот — и вот она уже лежит на столе, блузка расстегнута, а Блейз склонился над ней и покрывает невесомыми поцелуями ее грудь и живот.

— Давай же, давай… Сделай это… Сними… все, — срывающимся голосом попросила Панси, приподнимаясь.

Он освободил её от блузки, забросив ненужную одежду в сторону. Следом полетела юбка, с негромким стуком упали на пол туфли.

Панси открыла глаза и утонула во взгляде Блейза, в их ошеломительной синеве, полной нежности и любви. Драко никогда не смотрел на неё так… Она вздохнула и притянула Блейза к себе.

— Просто люби меня.

И он любил. Ласкал ее отзывчивое тело, реагировал на ее малейший стон, не торопил события. Обращался с ней так бережно, словно она была сделана из хрусталя, словно одно неверное движение могло превратить её в миллион сверкающих осколков.

Панси была уже на грани от невыносимого желания, когда Блейз легкими движениями избавил её от оставшейся одежды и разделся сам.

— Ну же! — в её голосе было столько нетерпения, что он едва сдерживался, чтобы не взять её резко и грубо.

Блейз прочертил дорожку поцелуев от её шеи до живота и замер. Она всхлипнула и, опустив ладонь на его затылок, подтолкнула его голову ниже.

— Пожалуйста…

Блейзу не нужно было повторять дважды. Его губы и язык творили чудеса — нежно облизывая, посасывая и целуя. Тихие стоны сменились протяжными и громкими, Панси уже не могла лежать спокойно, вырывалась из его рук.

— Прошу…

Она снова просит и ему не нужно объяснять, что именно. Он медленно вошел в нее, одновременно целуя её нежную шею. Панси подалась ему навстречу, она не могла больше сдерживаться, все её тело горело от ласк, и ей хотелось большего.

Нежные прикосновения и неспешные движения сменились страстью. Она отдавалась ему без остатка, он брал её с неистовством дикого зверя. Громкие стоны наполнили класс, а в воздухе витал запах страстного желания и удовольствия. Обоюдного и оттого такого всепоглощающего, нереального... Правильного.


End file.
